Even though there is one disclosure in the prior arts related to 3D camera system on mobile phone, and there are some discourse related to 3D display on mobile phone, this invention integrates 3D recording system and 3D playing back system together on intelligent device (ID), not only including mobile phone but also including iTV, smart phone, iPad, computer monitor, etc. Prior art 1, WO2012082124 (Al) by Sony, describes a 3D camera system, disposed on a mobile communication device, comprising two camera modules movable relative to each other between two positions. However, 3D view depth is very limited. By using the embodiment of this invention, 3D view depth can be greatly increased. The other prior arts describe different variations of 3D display, and the 3D displays described are eye-glass based or glassless based which mainly used simple parallax barrier or lenticular technologies, which have no tolerance for eye motion, and so viewer is easily suffering from side effects of vertigo, headache, and eye fatigue. This invention also provides large tolerance to eye motion and viewer is able to avoid the sufferings from these.
Related U.S. Patent DocumentsPatent/publish NumberFiling DateinventorsU.S-2005/0219693October 2005Hartkop et alU.S-2006/0192781August 2006Iwata et alU.S-2009/0154550June 2009Aso et alU.S-2011/0304612December 2011Ohayama, TsuyoshiU.D-2013/0242067June 2013Lee et alU.S-2013/02442067September 2013Jeong et al